


All Mine

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Dark Scott, Forced Bonding, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape, evil scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was his, had always been his, and Scott had to make sure everyone knew this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked by my friend Spider-Queen for a fic with a sort of dark-Scott in an AU universe, with Scott being fixated on Stiles, going as far as raping him. And so on and so on. And I sort of just went with it. Oh joy. Let’s just say she wasn’t impressed.

 

Breathing in the sweet scent of the omega had his mouth watering as it always did, he’d been keeping an eye on the pretty little thing with wide brown eyes and pale skin and a lithe figure since the first day they’d crossed paths.He’d been protecting the little omega even before the pretty little thing presented as an omega, he’d chased away any would be suitors leaving the poor beautiful creature thinking he was undesirable, damage somehow; an undesirable omega was often an unhealthy one, an unnatural one, and often they would become severely ill before their twenties and so his little omega had lived under a constant dread of becoming a heavy burden on its Beta father a Beta father who’d already suffered through the loss of his Beta mate.

 

But the omega was healthy, strong, and oh so perfect to him.

 

Nuzzling against the back of the long slender neck Scott purrs with delight, because he’d finally captured his beautiful omega.Moving his hips a little just enough for his knot to pull at the red and puffy rim of the beautiful hole, the motion causes his omega, his brother and best friend and from now on till their death his mate whimpered before bursting out into despaired tears again, the sensation is enough to cause Scott feel so very powerful and strong.

 

He wants to growl, chastise his omega for crying as much as it had been doing because there was no reason for tears unless of course they were tears of joy.

 

Scott pushes his knot further in the delicious warm and moist cavern, causing the omega to wail miserable behind the make-shift gag that was bloodied due to the damage Scott had been forced to do to the omega after it dared to attempt to bite his dick off, but Scott knew no permanent damage had been done; his little brother’s teeth would grow back and his lips would mend back to the perfect mouth Scott couldn’t wait to wrap around his cock.

 

`Mine. All mine.´ Scott growls into the neck of the omega that held a strange power over him the very moment his mother had introduced Gregory Stilinski and his son, if it hadn’t been for Stiles and Scott’s want to be near the kid who was funny and smart then Scott would’ve protested against his mother mating with the older Stilinski; back then neither Scott or Stiles had yet to present themselves as either and Alpha, Beta or an Omega. When Scott had turned out to be an Alpha both his mother and Greg had proud of him, believing he would become a wonderful Alpha while Stiles had simply thought it was cool, and when Stiles three years later presented as an Omega Scott had been the only one thrilled by it, everyone else worried over possible harassments and bullying that might occur but Scott had promised and sworn to keep Stiles safe to protect his omega brother from all and any unwanted attention; and although Stiles had cried himself to sleep that night in Scott’s arms the Alpha had been joyous with the prospect of one day mating with his brother.

 

`Mine. Always mine Stiles.´ Scott slurs against the bite marks and bruises located on the long slender neck which was by now covered in saliva as well as blood and sweat.

 

Stiles was his, had been since his mother and he had moved into the new house, although there had been enough room for the two boys to have a room of their own Scott had insisted and convinced Stiles that they should share a room, and so they had done until Stiles turned out to be an omega; they were separated but most nights Scott would curl around his omega who never protested and told him to leave, because this was how they had slept for years.

 

`Oh fuck, oh fuck, so good.´ Scott gasps as he empties another load into his brother’s body, and it’s not the first or the last one  either.  Unfortunately the omega beneath him doesn’t seem as pleased by Scott’s release as the Alpha is and cries a little bit harder, shaking his head and trying to wiggle out from underneath him which is a useless exercise really as they are tied together by Scott’s knot which seemed as unwilling to let go of the omega’s hole as Scott had been to release his hold of his brother.

 

His omega had fought him, and Scott had loved the chase as much as he loved fucking his brother. Stiles had clawed, kicked and hit him until he’d tied him to the bed, Stiles had screamed bloody murder between begging him to stop but Scott couldn’t stop because Stiles was his and would be his always. Scott had been prepared to wait a few more years for his bother mature further, but with the sudden arrival of Derek Hale and the way Scott’s omega seemed to be drawn to the Alpha had made this hasty mating a must; especially after Stiles had rejected his confession of love, there was simply no other way to ensure that Stiles remained as his.

 

`Perfect.´ Scott moaned trying to sink even deeper into the body of the boy he’d called his brother but who was born and breed to be his mate, `Can’t wait – my rut – your heath. Fuck, can’t wait – can’t wait.´ Scott reaches down to feel the area where their bodies were connected, `Just imagine it Stiles, days and days of pure uncontrollable fucking.´ The omega screams against the gag and shakes its head in a weak and useless protest, but it didn’t really matter what Stiles thought because Scott knew better.

 

`You’ll beg for my cock, my knot, you will – you will,´ and just the image of Stiles on his pretty knees begging to suck the cock he’d tried to bite off caused the Alpha try and fuck his knot even deeper into the body beneath him, he was so very desperate to fuck this wonderful omega into perfect submission; he wanted every goddamn Alpha to know that this perfect pale-skinned omega with hundreds of little dark moles was his, he wanted the likes of Derek Hale to finally back-the-fuck-off and leave Stiles alone, leave him with the only Alpha Stiles needed.

 

 Scott hated Derek Hale and the way the Hale pack had begun to try and seduce his omega away from him, how they had managed to convince their parents to allow Derek to court Stiles; Scott hated the way his mother and Greg had been so happy and pleased with the idea that Stiles’ mate was Derek Hale son of Alpha Talia Hale, Scott had been livid with anger as the first set of gifts began to arrive at the house. Scott wanted to show Derek how he’d managed to get Stiles down on all fours for him without bringing him the finest of meats and furs, without buying him fancy little gifts and fixing the stupid old Jeep; the idea that he’d beaten Derek Hale for once, that he’d taken something the Alpha had wanted without much effort caused Scott to fuck his cum even deeper into trembling body beneath him.

 

`So good,´ Scott purred against the clawed-up shoulder, licking the blood that continued to trickle out, `All mine, all mine now baby.´ Scott reached down to fondle the little member that was soft, causing his brother to scream out what sounded like a no, but Scott didn’t care about such a stupid thing as consent not now when they were tied and he needed to feel and smell his brother’s release; the scent of Stiles’ cum had often enough cause Scott to become hard, and just the lingering scent had been enough to drive Scott to rut against Stiles’ bed or strip his cock with an air of desperation while breathing in Stiles sweet cum.  

 

Stiles was screaming behind his gag, pulling at the belts Scott had used to restrain his brother, and Scott growled for Stiles to just let go, to stop fighting, to just be good for him because once Stiles came it would all be perfect.

 

`Oh my God.´ Scott heard a familiar voice gasp from the direction of the door, and as he turned to look as his mother his hand still working to get Stiles hard to make the omega come for him, the woman that had birthed him who looked absolutely horrified by what she was seeing but Scott knew she wouldn’t dare come between him and Stiles; his mother was a nurse and knew how dangerous it was to come between an Alpha and his omega.

 

`Mine.´ Scott growled at his mother who looked ill suddenly, but who none the less gave a short nod before backing away and out the door whispering a sad apology to Stiles who shakes his head and sobs out something or other and yanking at his binds, and as their mother closes the door he just screams with desperation. Scott can hear his mother running towards her bedroom possibly to hide away until they were finished.

`All mine Stiles.´ Scott purrs into Stiles ear, and he knows that even Stiles knows it to be true now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15minutes is back again, and sadly let’s call her Weeping-Waffle asked for me to continue this fic with Derek finding out about what happened to Stiles and for him to go after Scott. I’m sorry this is just so horrible, but Yah-boo asked for this. Sorry about the length I just couldn’t get it going.

 

Long before Stiles Stilinski had presented as an omega Derek Hale had already made his mind-up in regards of courting him, **** he could with an honest heart say he hadn’t cared about whether or not Stiles presented as omega, he’d begun the preparations for the courting process well at advance to be precise five years in advance buying little gifts he suspected Stiles would like such as a Tardis cookie jar and a batman breakfast set he thought Stiles might like. **** Derek made his intentions known to the younger male years before he could ask the Sheriff if he may court his son, **** and when he’d ask the sheriff for the permission to court his son the same excitement Stiles had shown years earlier was shared by the sheriff as well as Melissa the only one who hadn’t seemed pleased was Scott but that was nothing new the young Alpha had never farmed up to Derek.

 

Derek hadn’t worried about Scott’s clear hostility towards him or the way he seemed to try and keep Stiles away from Derek even after he’d made his honorable intentions known, he’d simply thought it was nothing more than Scott being an overprotective brother and thought nothing more about it. 

 

However when the Sheriff called him ridiculously early one morning sobbing and cursing it became horrifyingly clear that Scott McCall hadn’t been a protective brother, he was nothing more than a monster who turned on Stiles who could not fight him; omegas were fast but they lacked the strength to fight an alpha and that was why they were rules and laws that dictated how an omega was to be treated, they were protected but there was a large loophole in these laws that allowed Alpha’s to forcibly mate an omega but forced mating’s were frowned-upon severely.

 

Scott had raped and claimed Stiles as his mate. The news the Sheriff gave him in the early hours of the morning had been devastating to Derek especially when it was so clear Scott had raped Stiles, for as long as he’d known Stiles just the thought that someone would harm a hair on his head made Derek sick to his stomach. ****

 

Before the phone call was over Derek had already worked himself up to the point that nothing anyone could say or do could convince him not to go after Scott McCall then and there. ****

 

He was snarling and growling and swearing he would challenge Scott’s claim to Stiles, he swore to the sheriff he would fight to the death to ensure Stiles was freed from this forced mating, throughout the phone call, he screamed his promise loudly enough to awaken his Betas who were helping him remodel the old house at the edge of the Hale property a house he’d imagined would be the place where he and Stiles would raise their family in; **** Derek had once shown Stiles the house just to see whether or not the boy who turned out to be an omega liked it, and when Stiles had said she loved it and that the rundown building had so much hidden potential Derek might’ve preened and he’d taken in all the ideas Stiles had for the place, and for the past year Derek had worked to transform the abandoned building into Stiles dream home. 

 

Derek had spent years preparing for the day he and Stiles would start their lives together, he’d cherished Stiles and still did to the point that he’d rather die than do nothing to save his beloved from a fate worse than death after all **** everyone knew that an omega forced into an unwanted mating would never be a happy omega; everyone knew that a omega forced into a mating would be a sickly and miserable omega it was one of the teachings drilled into every boy and girl from the day they learned the differences between the Alphas and Betas as well as the sweet but feisty omegas, a forcibly mated omegas were not known to live long lives or bare many cubs as most would miscarry or die while birthing their young and some simply went mad slaying their own young. It was the knowledge that only ruin came when taking an omega by force that kept such incidences to one or two a year around the world, no one not even a mad Alpha wanted a mate unable to bare healthy and happy cubs or risk their offspring harm. 

 

If Stiles had chosen have Scott court him and mate with him Derek would’ve been able to bare it, he would’ve been miserable for years but he would’ve accepted it if it was Stiles will, **** but Stiles had not been slowly and gently seduced and Scott had not gifted Stiles with little tokens of devotion or items to bring to their house; Stiles had been treated even worse than a whore, he’d been raped by the one Stiles had called his brother and forced into an unwanted union and that fact demanded Derek to take action after all he’d made a promise in blood to always protect Stiles. Hispromise was embedded into the very fiber of Derek’s soul and so any advice to wait and seek advice from his mother given to him from his betas Derek Hale grabbed his keys and raced towards the house where an ill deed and been done. 

 

Before the sun was above the trees either he or Scott would lay dead or dying, by the end of the day Stiles Stilinski would be free once more to choose a mate or Derek would die with the shameful knowledge that he’d failed his one and only love.

 

** ~*~ **

 

There had been a lot of yelling, his dad had been angry and upset even if Scott didn’t see it like that, then again Scott didn’t see a lot of things for what they were or had been and sadly it was only now that Stiles had become aware of this fact. **** Stiles knew as he lay there on Scott’s bed with Scott wrapped around him, locked inside him, that the view he’d held of the world was now broken; the light and hope it had held once was now gone, all he could see was darkness and misery with a lot of pain. Stiles dreams for the future were gone, he had none. 

 

The world felt unsafe even with the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him, but then again this Alpha had attacked his dad when all his dad wanted to do to take him away to somewhere safe, this Alpha had threatened to kill its own mother to keep Stiles where he now supposedly belonged. It was the knowledge that this person tied to him yet again hurt him in the worst possible way while claiming to love him made Stiles feel like there was no such thing as love or safety, there was only a constant sense of danger and something that made him want to disappear inside his head and never come out again; he wanted to vanish but if he did his dad could die, this Alpha might kill his dad or his dad might die trying to save Stiles. This could feel his ability to think, feel and to rationalize slip from him.

 

This person spooning him had been a person Stiles had trusted, believed would never hurt him but this person had turned out to be a real monster, how could he there for not lose the thoughts and feelings he’d once had? This person who’d dragged Stiles right back upstairs the moment Stiles dad had submitted to him had ruined Stiles life and Stiles knew it. 

 

Stiles had held such high and happy hopes for his future, and just the memory of it had a new set of tears slipping from him even though he knew they would enrage the Alpha. Stiles had thought he would be mated with Derek and that they would have years of happiness ahead of them, he’d locked forward to starting a family with Derek; he’d imagined how round his belly would become once he was pregnant with Derek’s babies, he’d thought about feeling them move inside him, he’d imagined it all from breastfeeding to watching his and Derek’s babies grow into individual little creatures with own thoughts and wills. All Stiles could see now when it came to his future was darkness and pain.

 

Stiles dreaded the idea of being bred by this creature nuzzling the back of his neck, just the thought made him feel like clawing his veins open but the Alpha had his hands trapped it seemed Scott didn’t like the idea of Stiles hurting himself although it was clear that the Alpha was allowed to hurt Stiles as much as he wanted too; Scott had hurt him over and over again since last night, and when Stiles had made a desperate move to stop the miserable future Scott had doomed him too, the Alpha had threatened to rip all of his fingernails off of him if Stiles continued to use them against himself, he’d threatened to have Stiles’ hands tied and gloved if Stiles did anything to hurt himself or Scott. 

 

A sob escapes Stiles when he feels another load of cum burn the sore walls, the Alpha didn’t care about how much it hurt Stiles to be fucked and knotted over and over again, he didn’t care that Stiles’ body wasn’t creating the natural lubrication all he seemed to care was to keep his dick inside the omega and knotting him over and over again. Stiles feels sick in more ways than one. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my lovelies, and yes even those who will most likely turn nasty on me once they’ve read this fic and chapter. 15 minutes is back again and this chapter was requested by a fine lady who could not come up with anything original let us call her Virago-Virgo, she asked for the whole Derek and Scott encounter and she also wanted some sort of reaction from Melissa in this too, now I’m not going to lie to you people I honestly struggled with this as you may notice and that’s why this became such a short little thing.

 

Derek Hale was out of the Camaro in a flash leaving the engine still running as he advanced towards the building that housed his love and the person who’d broken a bond and a trust set from childhood in the worst possible way, with the car barely parked at the side of the street instead of right in the middle of it Derek Hale roared his rage and intent causing the windows of the house before him and the neighboring ones to rattle, darkened windows suddenly lighting up all over the place as his demand for justice was heard.

Every instinct in Derek’s body demands him to undo the terrible injustice, to save Stiles from a lifetime of misery, and Derek would do so even if it killed him and if he died his second would take on the cause and if Boyd failed then Erica and if his betas failed then his family surely would, Derek would die trying to rescue Stiles from someone who would never be capable of treating him the way he deserved; a fact proven by the way Scott had claimed Stiles as his, one could not think that after what the disgusting creature had done that he would suddenly grow a conscious and treat Stiles as something more than an Omega.

Derek loved Stiles, had loved him even before he’d presented as an Omega, Derek loved Stiles because he made him want to be better and because Stiles was perfect in an imperfect way. Derek would die to save Stiles. What Derek wants for Stiles, what he’d always wanted for him was for Stiles to be happy, to feel like something more than just an omega and that was why he’d promised Stiles he’d allow him to go to college and that they would wait until Stiles was ready to have kids, and to show Stiles how invested Derek was in his promises to him Derek had started taking the monthly shots to ensure no accidental pregnancies would transpire once they were mated; the shots were agony and Stiles knew it everyone knew it as they were publicized as something so unnatural and vicious that they should never be permitted but to those who cared about what their mates or lovers wanted a couple of days of feeling like shit instead of risking an unwanted pregnancy wasn’t such a high-price to pay; certainly there were pills for Omega’s to take to minimalize their chances of getting pregnant but none of them were as affective as the shots Alpha’s and Betas could take, and there was always the option of abortion which still was frowned upon by a handful of fools who were quick to judge others.

Derek had also set his mind to it that once Stiles decided that they’d had enough kids that he would do what most Alpha’s though a desecration to their statues and birth, certainly his wolf didn’t like the idea of him ending their ability to breed their mate even if it was until Stiles was ready to become a parent, the procedure was however less risky for Derek than what it would be for Stiles and once Derek was fixed Stiles could stop taking the ray of pills that left him feeling a bit achy at times and threw his scent off.

With the thought of what he was willing to do for Stiles Derek Hale roared a second time demanding the shit of an Alpha to come and face him, to come and fight for his claim on the omega he’d raped. Derek isn’t surprised when Scott leaps out of the upstairs window, the shattered glass raining down on him but Derek doesn’t blink or winch or flinch when a shard cuts him shallowly one the arm.

`Back-off Hale, he’s mine.´ Scott snarls and Derek can’t help but roll his eyes at how unoriginal that statement was, `He’s mine. All mine.´

`No he’s not.´ Derek barks as they begin to circle one another.

Derek can hear people starting to gather but all he sees is Scott who looks rather unhinged his eyes far too wide and wild for an Alpha who was anchored, and Derek knows this fight could be over quickly or it could turn out to a difficult one depending entirely on the range of madness the younger Alpha had reached and how Derek handle it. Derek’s response the clear and complete disregard for Scott’s claim on Stiles seemed to be what snap the last link in Scott’s already weak chain of composure.

The Alpha who had been raised as a brother beside the Omega who had made it known to Derek that he wanted Scott to be the godfather to their kids, all of them, lunged now at Derek with the full-intent to kill him where he stood. Derek isn’t all that surprised to find that the action has no thought behind it just pure instinct, Scott had never mastered the art of thinking before acting, and Derek knows he has to be careful not to fall prey to the same mindless power and hunger that burned in Scott's red eyes, the older Alpha knows he needs to keep his wits about him if he wishes to survive the battle and he does want to survive it and not just die never knowing if Stiles was able to find happiness in his life again.

Derek wants to end Scott, put him down like the rabid beast he’d become and still be there to help Stiles overcome the horrors he’d suffered in the hands of the young Alpha.

Derek decides to use Scott’s rage to his advantage, to use the strength and energy Scott wastes with each attack, he decides to take a page out of Peter’s guide-book to fighting and so Derek ignores the words Scott uses to try and coax him into making a move that could possibly kill him. Derek may be stronger, he may have years of training and superior stamina on the Alpha who reeks like he’s spent most of the day violating the Omega Derek has come to save and defend, but Derek is slow compared to Scott and they’d had sparring sessions more than once where Derek had lost the fight because of Scott’s speed and so he settles in to the waiting game and focusing of defense rather than trying to attack the younger male even though Erica haulers at him to attackattackattack and killkillkill.

Scott is quick, and he gets aplenty of good slashes that causes a familiar voice to cry out in horror from somewhere near the direction of what Derek thinks is the Stilinski house, and Derek has to fight the instinct to tell Stiles not to worry to reassure him he’s fine as he can’t afford to waste a second or a thought on Stiles as he listens to the way Scott’s heart pumps and how his breathing changes, how the blood rushes in his veins and how his scent changes and how he swallows compulsively as his mouth grows ever drier.

Derek thinks he hears his mother, his sisters as well as his uncle cheering him on but he’s unsure as he’s so focused on the perfect moment to strike.

Derek waits, stumbles at times but avoids any life-threatening damages that sharp and determined claws could cause. Derek plays with the Alpha who is far too blinded by his need to keep what was never his to begin with to realize he is being played, to recognize that Derek is using the only tactic that had ever brought Scott down.

Derek waits for the perfect moment, he waits until he’s certain Scott has wasted too much of stamina and speed to be able to deflect his attach, and when that moment comes Derek moves swiftly even when his ribs protesting and the not yet healed cuts on his chest stinging, and then he as his uncle had once thought him he strikes; at first he thinks he might’ve failed even when he feels the warmth on the thin tips of his claws, at first he is as unaware of what had happened and then Scott drops to his knees arms dangling at his side like overcooked noodles before the body drops onto the ground completely. Not a single twitch of a finger just the shocked gasps of those watching and if it wasn’t for the franticly beating heart within the body that no longer moved no matter how much Scott screamed.

Catching his uncles eye Derek realizes he’d done it, he’d cut the strings that had kept Scott moving, and Peter knows this and he’s smiling approvingly at him while the odd silence remains amongst the others that had come to see the death of an Alpha; Derek is certain everyone except for him and Peter expects for Scott to get back up, unaware the Derek had slipped his claws just right to paralyze Scott from the neck down, and no matter how much Scott screamed there was no coming back from this.

`Do it.´ his uncle says voice low but demanding and Derek knows he has no other choice, he walks over to the young Alpha and flips him onto his back before crouching over him. Derek hadn’t been expecting to see wide and terrified eyes looking up at him, the disbelief mirrored in pools of dark brown eyes and the tears starting to rise reminds him of the little kid he’d once thought would be there for Sunday dinners and family affairs and it’s the what might’ve been if Scott hadn’t raped and claimed what was Derek’s that makes him hesitate for another second before glancing up at the crying woman who’d birthed the dying Alpha.

`Melissa, ´ Derek struggles to keep the lump from building inside his throat as he speaks, `You can come and hold him if you want too.´ Derek sees her mate whisper something in her ear an encouragement that brings her forward, even after all the horrors her son had caused the Sheriff’s son the man was still not cruel enough to deny her the last moments with her son. She seems hesitant as she walks towards them even while her son cries and screams for her to help him, at the moment he seems like nothing more than a frightened child and not an unhinged Alpha, and Derek has to look at Stiles who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and clinging to his father while blood and Scott’s release leaked down his pale and bruised thighs.

Derek offers Melissa his hand for support as she kneels down, and helps her settle Scott’s head on lap, and he whispers softly and apologetically in her ear, `I’ll try and be quick, just cradle him, try and keep him from seeing.´ she nods before breathing out a shaky thank you. She’s shaky in her grief as she gently strokes the soft hairs that are a mess on his head, her lips tremble against his brow as she kisses him goodbye, and she hushes him softly even as he cries out for the last time while Derek rips his still beating heart out. 


End file.
